Pokemon: El viaje inusual de Bonnie
by Hiki Okami 3
Summary: Desapareció de la faz de la tierra y ella va a ir a buscarlo. - Historia 100% mía no al plagio aunque si alguien quiere hacer una adaptación esta permitido solo si me avisa.
1. Chapter 1

-¿Dónde estoy?

Burbujas se mueven lentamente.

-¿Esto es agua?

Abrio un poco los ojos que se reflejaron de color amarillo, sombras de personas se veian moviendose.

-Tengo sueño…-dijo cerrando un poco los ojos-

De pronto se escucho una explocion y las personas corrian alarmadas por todo el lugar hasta que del otro lado del cristal vio unos ojos azules brillantes y antes de que cerrara los ojos solo pudo decir algo.

-Hermano….

…

-¡Despierta Bonnie! –grito una voz bastante familiar y sintio un peso sobre su cuerpo-

Bonnie: ¡ah! ¡Latios! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! –dijo levantandose despues de que su amigo se levanto de encima-

Latios: lo siento pero vas a llegar tarde –dijo de lo mas tranquilo-

Este Latios era como cualquier Latios normal solo que era bastante grande, y tenia un collar con una MegaPiedra en el centro.

En cuanto a Bonnie, todos conoceran a la jovencita, tenia el cabello mas largo que le llegaba a la cintura, aun concervaba su habitual trenza y broche de peinado, en estos momentos estaba en su pillama que consistia en un camizon amarillo con pantalones holgados.

Bonnie: -miro su reloj en la mesa- ¡oh! Es cierto gracias por avisarme Latios, bueno mientras me cambio que tal si avisas a los otros

Latios: ya me adelante, estan esperando a las afueras de la ciudad –dijo y su compañera suspiro-

Bonnie: es un hecho que quieres vigilarme cuando vaya al laboratorio ¿Verdad? –dijo con rostro cansado-

Latios: es por tu seguridad Bonnie sabes que este mundo se esta contaminando mas de lo necesario, no quiero que te pase algo –dijo y su compañera suspiro pero lo acaricio en la cabeza y este arrullo feliz-

Bonnie: lo se y lo entiendo, pero al menos sal para que me pueda cambiar –dijo y este se rio nervioso y asintio-

Latios: esta bien te espero en la puerta –dijo y salio por la ventana-

Bonnie suspiro y procedio a cambiarse, se puso una pantalon esta las rodillas de color negro junto con una remera amarilla y una chaqueta naranja que se sujetaba por un lazo azul, se puso las zapatillas de color naranja y cepillo un poco su cabello, agarro su bolsa de viaje y salio de la habitacion hacia las escaleras.

Estaba bajando las escaleras y vio a su hermana biologico que estaba haciendo otro de sus inventos sonrio y decidio saludarlo.

Bonnie: ¡Buenos dias Clemont! –dijo acercandose-

Clemont: Ah…Hola Bonnie..-dijo sin apartar la mirada de su maquina y ella suspiro-

Bonnie: solo me quiera despedir, ya voy a ir al laboratorio y luego me ire –dijo y este asintio sin prestarle atencion-

Clemont: de acuerdo cuidate y no te metas en problemas –dijo monotono-

Ella nuevamente suspiro, normalmente cualquiera pensaria que la escucho pero para ella era la misma respuesta sin emocion de siempre.

No importa lo mucho que intento para que su hermano se despegara de las maquinas y se concentrara en su familia. No lo logro.

Su hermano cayo victima de la contaminacion de este mundo.

Ella le dio una ultima mirada al rubio y salio de la Torre Prisma.

Cuando salio sintio la presencia de su amigo dragon a su lado y sonrio, a pesar de que estaba invisible podia sentirlo y eso le dio consuelo.

Comenzo a correr hacia cierta direccion, seguida del dragon invisible, hoy era el dia, el dia en que al fin se volveria independiente y podria viajar para comenzar su busqueda.

Y por fortuna sabia por donde comenzar. Pero primero tenia que asegurarse de que todo saliera perfecto.

Llego a cierta tienda de herramientas y vio en la entrada a un hombre con el traje respectivo de los trabajadores.

Era Meyer. Su padre.

Pero desgraciadamente…

Bonnie: ¡Hola papa! –dijo alegremente acercandose al hombre-

Meyer: oh Hola, ¿Qué se te ofrece Bonnie? –dijo sin despegar la mirada de la ventana que estaba limpiando-

Tambien cayo victima de la contaminacion.

Volvio a suspirar, lo que se le estaba haciendo costumbre.

Bonnie: nada es que ire al laboratorio del Profesor Sycamore y necesito que firmes esto –saco un papel y pluma de su bolsa y se lo dio a Meyer-

Meyer: de acuerdo –sin mirar el papel firmo donde estaba el final y se lo dio- Listo, ahora necesito terminar de limpiar –dijo volviando a su trabajo-

Bonnie: gracias…-dijo algo desilucionada de que ni siquiera le diera una mirada-

Sintio una caricia, que sabia que era su amigo dragon, le sonrio y acaricio rapidamente para que nadie se diera cuenta, guardo el papel junto con la pluma y corrio hacia el labotario seguida de su amigo.

Al llegar estaba algo agitada pero sonrio sabiendo que todo cambiaria.

Se acerco a la puerta y toco, le abrio un sonriente Profesor Sycamore.

Sycamore: Hola Bonnie, veo que llegas un poco antes que todos –dijo y ella asintio-

Bonnie: si Profesor simplemente no podia esperar! –dijo emocionada y el Profesor se rio entre dientes-

Sycamore: de acuerdo, vamos entra –dijo y dejo pasar a la joven-

Bonnie entro y vio con certeza que todo seguia siendo igual, incluso sonrio de que, al menos, el Profesor seguia siendo amable.

El Profesor, luego de unos minutos, volvio con tres Pokemon.

Los iniciales de Kalos.

Todos se veian muy emocionados de que serian escogidos para tener una aventura.

Sycamore: bien no creo que sea necesario que te explique las reglas pues puedo recordar que tu estuviste aquí el año pasado para tu prueba de calificacion, y salista sobresaliente –dijo sonriente y Bonnie se rasco la nuca con una sonrisa timida-

Bonnie: jeje me la pase estudiendo para eso jeje –dijo aun con la mano en su nuca-

Sycamore: -rio un poco- Bueno ya puedes elegir –apuntando con su brazo a los Pokemon-

Bonnie se arrodilo y miro fijamente a los Pokemon y sonrio.

Bonnie: ¿Quién de ustedes quiere venir conmigo? –dijo sorprendiendo tanto el Profesor como a los Pokemon-

El dragon que estaba invisible sonrio orgulloso por la decision de su mejor amiga.

Los Pokemon se estaban mirando hasta que Fennekin fue la que se acerco y se sento en frente de Bonnie.

Bonnie: ¿Quieres venir conmigo? –dijo sonriendo y vio como la Pokemon asintia emocionada-

Sycamore: bien creo que esta decidido –dijo sonriendo-

Bonnie cargo a Fennekin quien estaba acurrucada en sus brazos y se paro.

Sycamore: bien ahora aquí esta tu Pokedex y cinco Pokebolas para que puedas capturar al resto de tu equipo –dijo extendiendo los elementos y ella puso a Fennekin en su hombro y agarro las cosas y los puso en su bolso-

Bonnie: Profesor, espero no sea molestia pero podria comenzar mi viaje en otra region? –dijo sorprendiendo al Profesor pero sonrio recordando algo-

Sycamore: supongo que es por que ya viajaste por Kalos –dijo y ella asintio- Comprendo, ya tienes una region en especial? –dijo y ella sonrio-

Bonnie: Kanto –dijo haciendo que los ojos del Profesor se ensancharan-

Sycamore: ¿K-Kanto?! ¿Estas segura..? Hay una organización criminal aun activa ahí -dijo y ella asintio muy segura de su decision-

Bonnie: si Profesor estoy perfectamente consiente de que aun hay una organización criminal activa ahí, pero eso no cambiara me decisión llevo pensando esto varios años –dijo seria y el Profesor suspiro, pero aun iso un ultimo intento de que ella decidiera ir a otra region, menos esa-

Sycamore: Sabes que primero para comenzar en otra region debes tener el permiso de tus padres –dijo y ella sonrio-

Bonnie: investigue eso y ya tengo el permiso, aquí –dijo y saco el papel de su bolso y se lo dio-

El Profesor agarro el papel y leyo atentamente el papel, que era un papel legal que oficialmente se le daba el permiso para comenzar en otra region y permitir oficialmente poner a sus Pokemon bajo cuidado de otro Profesor, el vio con asombro la firma de Meyer al final y suspiro sabiendo que no podia hacer cambiar de opinion a la rubia.

Sycamore: de acuerdo Bonnie, si quieres puedo reconmendarte que pongas a tu Pokemon bajo el cuidado del Profesor Oak, no eh hablado con el en un tiempo pero se que los cuidara bien –dijo y ella asintio-

Bonnie: de acuerdo Profesor, lo pensare –dijo y volvio a cargar a Fennekin en sus brazos- Nos vemos Profesor cuidese! –dijo saliendo por la puerta-

Sycamore: igualmente! –dijo alzando al mano- Realmente espero que te cuides Bonnie…

Bonnie salio del laboratorio con Fennekin en sus brazos y camino hacia las afueras de Ciudad Lumiuose donde habia un gran bosque.

Bajo a Fennekin y le hablo.

Bonnie: bien Fennekin, primero que nada puedes hablar sin preocuparte puedo entender el idioma Pokemon –dijo sorprendiendo a la Pokemon incial-

Fennekin: de verdad puedes entenderme? –dijo y ella asintio-

Bonnie: si y ahora tengo que presentarte a un amigo, ¡Ya puedes aparecer! –dijo y de pronto, para sorpresa de la joven zorro, aparecio un dragon azul eon-

Fennekin: u-un Latios! –dijo con la boca abierta haciendo que tanto Bonnie como Latios rieren entre dientes-

Bonnie: eso no es lo unico, ¡Salgan! –dijo y de los arbustos aparecieron dos Pokemon de apariencia poderosa para la zorro-

El primero era uno de apariencia de chacal, lo reconocio como un Lucario, pero lo que la sorprendio es que era un brillante, y para colmo una Lucario hembra.

El segundo era una doble espada, lo reconocio como Dobleblade, y tambien era brillante.

Fennekin: D-De ninguna manera! –dijo y todos se rieron entre dientes-

-Tranquila no te haremos daño, a partir de ahora somos amigos y compañeros de batalla asi que no tienes que temernos –dijo una voz femenina que vino de la Lucario- Por cierto puedes llamarme Lucy

Fennekin: ah ah como es que tienes estos Pokemon tan poderosos y para colmo un legendario?! –dijo y Bonnie se volvio a reir-

Bonnie: los eh tenido desde hase años, mi hermano los atrapo pero yo los cuidaba, cuando mi hermano se fue los libero para que yo pudiera cuidarlos y aquí estamos –dijo y Fennekin asintio, aun aturdida-

Fennekin: y quien es tu hermano? –dijo haciendo que la rubai sonriera-

Bonnie: no es mi hermano por sangre, pero lo considero como uno, mas que mi propio hermano biologico, estoy hablando de Ash Ketchum –dijo haciendo que los ojos de la Fennekin se ensancharan-

Fennekin: ¡El heroe de Kalos?! –dijo realmente sorprendida haciendo que todos rieran-

Bonnie: si el mismo

Fennekin: e-es increible…No pense que mi futura entrenadora fuera la hermana de un heroe –dijo con la boca abierta-

Bonnie: jeje si, bueno chicos –sacando tres Pokebolas- Ya todo esta listo para que vayamos a Kanto solo falta capturarlos –dijo y todos asintieron-

Lucy y Dobleblade tocaron las Pokebolas y fueron absorbidos de inmediato, Bonnie sonrio y puso las Pokebolas en su cinturon, miro a Latios.

Bonnie: listo? –dijo extendiendo la Pokebola-

Latios: listo –dijo y con su garra apreto el boton de la Pokebola y fue absorvido-

Bonnie sonrio y rapidamente libero a Latios.

Bonnie: y como te sientes?

Latios: algo raro, pero me acostumbrare –dijo sonriendo-

Bonnie: bien –cargo a Fennekin y Latios se agacho para que pudiera subir-

Ya subida a la espalda de Latios este se puso en posicion para despegar.

Fennekin: sin animos de ofender, pero porque no vamos en un avion? –dijo algo nerviosa-

Bonnie: aun no tengo dinero para pagar el voleto de un avion asi que iremos en Latios, ademas el es mucho mas rapido que un avion –dijo segura pero poniendo mas nerviosa a Fennekin-

Fennekin: por favor no vayas muy rapido –dijo mirando a Latios que sonrio nervioso-

Latios: hare lo mejor que pueda –dijo y despego-

Un grito ensordesedor se escucho de Fennekin y el grito de felicidad de Bonnie.

Fennekin: AAAAAHHHH!

Bonnie: WAAUUUUH!


	2. Chapter 2

Estaban volando sobre el mar y Latios bajo un poco la velocidad el ver que estaban cerca, permitiendo que Bonnie pudiera tocar el agua del mar.

Bonnie: -suspira- Esto es muy relajante…

Fennekin: ¿Relajante?! ¡El vuelo fue endemoniadamente rápido! –dijo aprovechando de tomar aire-

Latios: pero al menos llegamos en menos de una hora, lo que tarda en avión como todo un día –dijo mirando a lo lejos la el limite de Kanto-

Fennekin: si si –dijo no tan animada-

Latios: tu decidiste venir con nosotros, y tendrás que acostumbrarte a nuestras aventuras diarias lo que presiento que en Kanto será mucho mas intenso

Fennekin: de haber sabido que todo esto sucedería probablemente lo hubiera pensado dos veces –dijo seria-

Bonnie: jajaja tranquila Fennekin ya te acostumbraras –dijo riendo un poco-

Fennekin: ja ja claro ríete de mi desgracia –dijo goteando de sarcasmo-

Latios: bueno ya estamos cerca solo unos kilómetros mas –dijo para ver que la costa estaba cada vez mas cerca-

Bonnie: bien! Ahora solo tenemos que encontrar Pallet Town, y Latios en cuanto lleguemos a la costa bajaremos de ti y tomaras un descanso –dijo y Latios asintió-

Latios: bien pero no me meterás en esa Pokebola –dijo y ella asintió-

En cuanto llegaron a la costa bajaron de Latios y Fennekin se puso en el hombro de Bonnie, ella saco un "estuche" naranja, Al menos eso es lo que pensó Fennekin, hasta que lo abrió y vio que era como una pantalla de computadora.

Mientras Bonnie estaba tecleando algunas cosas en la pantalla Fennekin no pudo evitar preguntar.

Fennekin: disculpa –dijo haciendo que Bonnie la mirara- ¿Qué es eso?

Bonnie: oh esto? –apunto a la maquina y ella asintió- Es una pequeña invención mía, es como un Town Map, pero mucho mas avanzado, incluso funciona como Pokedex mira –dijo y punto el "estuche" hacia Latios-

-Latios sólo le abre el corazón a los entrenadores compasivos. A la hora de volar, este Pokémon pliega las patas delanteras para minimizar la resistencia al aire y supera en velocidad a un avión en reacción

Fennekin: No era broma eso de que eres mas rápido que un avión –dijo con una gota de sudor y el asintió orgulloso- Aun si, desde cuando inventaste esto?

Bonnie: ase algunos años –se encogió de hombros- Clemont tenia mucha chatarra de sus antiguos inventos asi que al no tener nada que hacer me puse a inventar cosas que, a diferencia de Clemont, las mías no explotaban –dijo riendo entre dientes junto a Latios-

Fennekin: Clemont? El líder de Ciudad Lumiouse? El es tu hermano biológico? –dijo y ella asintió con una cara triste-

Bonnie: si, pero desgraciadamente el fue victima de la contaminación de este mundo –dijo y la cara de Fennekin se puso de horror y rápidamente se corrigió- No no, no ESA contaminación, me refiero al mal del mundo, las malas sensaciones tanto el como mi padre dejaron de ser las personas amables que eran, por mucho que batalle para que volvieran a ser los mismos, lamentablemente no pude hacer nada –dijo y Fennekin asintió en comprensión y la acaricio- Gracias

Fennekin: no hay de que, se ve que los extrañas –dijo sonriendo- Ahora cual es tu plan aquí? –dijo y Bonnie sonrió-

Bonnie: pues veras planeo entrenar pero no batallar –dijo confundiendo a Fennekin-

Fennekin: pensé que querías entrar en la Liga –dijo con voz confusa-

Bonnie: oh no, estoy en Kanto para buscar a mi hermano –dijo sonriendo mirando que su "Town map" Ya había trazado la ruta mas rápida hacia Pallet Town-

Fennekin: supongo que te refieres al héroe de Kalos? –dijo y ella asintió- Bien! Cuanto falta para llegar?

Bonnie: según esto…Unas dos horas de caminata –dijo haciendo que los dos Pokemon pusieran cara cansada- ¡No pongan esas caras! Soy yo la que va a caminar, Fennekin estará en mi hombro y tu estarás flotando –dijo y los dos se rieron entre dientes-

Latios: oh si, por un momento lo olvide –dijo haciendo que Bonnie suspirara-

Comenzaron a avanzar por el camino.

(…)

Bonnie: al fin llegamos! –dijo viendo Pallet Town en todo su esplendor-

Latios: bien ahora me hare invisible mientras estas con ese Profesor Oak –dijo haciendo invisible-

Bonnie: esperemos que sea de confianza –dijo y salió corriendo hacia el molino-

Estuvo corriendo por varios minutos mirando como la gente se saludaba y trataba a los Pokemon amablemente, sonrió tal vez Pallet Town no era tan mal lugar para vivir.

Pero a medida que se estaba acercando al molino sintió una gran sensación de malestar tanto que dejo de correr y camino lentamente, Fennekin noto su cambio de animo y hablo bajo para que no la tomaran por loca.

Fennekin: estas bien? –dijo preocupada-

Bonnie: mas o menos, solo que presiento que este tipo Oak, no es buena persona –dijo caminando algo insegura hacia la puerta del laboratorio-

Fennekin la miro confundida ya que ella no sentía nada, Bonnie suspiro sabiendo que tendría que comenzar a entrenar a Fennekin lo mas rápido posible.

Al llegar toco la puerta y después de unos momentos la abrió un hombre con cabello gris y cejas negras.

Era Samuel Oak. Alias el Profesor regional.

Oak: hola que puedo hacer por ti? –dijo amablemente, sin embargo Bonnie sintió las malas intenciones de este tipo así que se controlo lo mas que pudo-

Bonnie: disculpe, hay un lugar donde pueda dejar a mi Pokemon –Oak estaba a punto de hablar pero ella lo interrumpió- Y me encantaría que fuera una mujer mi patrocinadora –dijo y Oak la miro fijamente hasta que suspiro decepcionado-

Oak: bueno hay otro laboratorio aquí –dijo a regañadientes- Y esta bajo el cuidado de una mujer

Bonnie: genial! Donde puedo encontrarla? –dijo y el apunto hacia una GRAN casa al final del pueblo-

Oak: ahí esta, pero estas segura de que quieres ir con ella no es muy confiable y es nueva en el trabajo –dijo con una mirada de codicia al ver que ella tenia una Fennekin en su hombro-

Bonnie: yo puedo encargarme gracias, tenga un buen dia! –dijo y se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia la gran casa-

Fennekin: ¿Qué diablos fue eso?! ¡Ese tipo me miraba como si fuera un trozo de carne! –dijo y Bonnie suspiro-

Bonnie: luego te explico, esperemos que esa señora sea mas agradable que el –dijo sin parar de correr-

Siguió su camino hacia la gran casa y a medida que se acercaba sentía una sensación agradable que le daba confianza, sabia ahora que lo que dijo Oak, estaba totalmente fuera de línea.

Al llegar a la casa noto que detrás había un gran rancho de diferentes habitads, se notaba que estaba mas preparo para los diferentes tipos de Pokemon, notaba que había Pokemon salvajes viviendo en el, pero solo salvajes lo cual la extraño, pero suspiro recordando lo que dijo el anciano.

Bonnie: ese hombre no merece el titulo de Profesor Regional –dijo bajo pero Fennekin la escucho e internamente estaba de acuerdo con ella-

Bonnie se acerco a la puerta y toco, después de unos minutos, la puerta se abrió revelando a una mujer castaña de unos treinta años con una bata de laboratorio.

-Hola pequeña en que puedo ayudarte? –dijo amablemente y Bonnie sonrió ante la sinceridad de sus palabras-

Bonnie: hola señora, estaba aquí para preguntarle si podria ser mi patrocinadora –dijo sorprendiendo a la mujer-

-¡¿Cómo?! Es que…No quieres ser la entrenadora del Gran Samuel Oak? –dijo en tono sorprendido pero algo triste-

Bonnie: si le soy sincera señora, Oak no me da mucha confianza en cambio usted si, cree que podría ser mi patrocinadora? –dijo y de pronto sintió un abrazo de la mujer-

-¡Si Si! ¡Por supuesto que si! Ven cariño, hablemos de cómo serán las cosas mientras recopilo tu información ¿Qué te parece? –dijo al soltarla del abrazo-

Bonnie: por supuesto señora…? –dijo al no preguntar su nombre-

-Mi nombre es Delia, Delia Ketchum –dijo sonriendo y dejando en shock a Bonnie-

Después de recuperarse del shock, entro a la gran casa y vio todo el equipo que había, se notaba que era avanzado tal vez incluso tan avanzado como en Kalos.

Delia: bien cariño –dijo sacando del trance a Bonnie y Fennekin- Necesito tu Pokedex para que pueda registrar tus capturas y de donde provienes, aunque eso podrías decírmelo mientras la maquina hace el trabajo –dijo y Bonnie asintió-

Bonnie le dio su Pokedex y Delia lo metió por una ranura en una computadora científica.

Delia: bien veamos…-dijo y apareció la información en la pantalla- Eres Bonnie de Ciudad Lumiouse, Kalos –dijo y la rubia asintió- Se puede saber por que estas en Kanto?

Bonnie: cuando era pequeña yo ya había viajado por Kalos, y seria aburrido hacer todo de nuevo –dijo y Delia asintió en comprensión-

Delia: bien…-siguió leyendo- Dices que eres entrenadora desde….Hace cuatro horas?! –dijo en shock-

Bonnie: oh si…-dijo un poco apenada-

Delia: ¡¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido?! –dijo en shock-

Bonnie: si sigue leyendo eso se explicara –dijo y Delia asintió no muy convencida-

Delia: Bien…-siguió leyendo la información- Dice que estas autorizada a tratar a Pokemon maltratados –dijo y volteo mirarla-

Bonnie: oh! Si En Ciudad Lumiose, cuando cumplí la edad, ayudaba a la enfermera Joy a tratar a los Pokemon que eran abandonados, normalmente era yo quien los calmaba –dijo y Delia asintió-

Delia: no muchos tienen ese don para poder calmar a los Pokemon –dijo sonriendo y Bonnie sonrió también- Bien aun no has ido a un Centro Pokemon a revisar a tus Pokemon pero como eres entrenadora hace cuatro horas creo que puedo dejarlo pasar –dijo y ella asintió apenada- Ahora veamos las capturas –dijo y apretó un icono en la pantalla, poniendo nerviosas a Bonnie, Fennekin y Latios, quien todavía era invisible-

En cuanto Delia leyó que tenia un Lucario y Dobleblade brillantes, prácticamente sus ojos se ensancharon, pero estaba a punto de desmayarse cuando leyó que tenia un Latios.

Delia: eh-eh es-esto es –apunto a la pantalla tartamudeando a la imagen de Latios-

Bonnie: si…Es verdad, Latios puedes aparecer –dijo y Latios desasió su invisibilidad dejando a una Delia con el corazón en la mano-

Delia: eres entrenadora hace tan solo cuatro horas y ya tienes unos Pokemon impresionantes –dijo intentando calmarse-

Bonnie: la verdad los eh tenido desde hace muchos años, claro que no eran capturas oficiales pero habíamos prometido que seriamos un equipo –dijo y Delia la miro y vio algo que hace mucho no vio-

Le determinación y amor hacia los Pokemon, no había visto eso en los ojos de alguien desde que…No importa.

Ahora tenia otra cosa de que preocuparse.

Delia: por lo que veo Latios esta en muy buena salud, y también posee una MegaPidra –dijo examinando con la mirada a Latios-

Bonnie: si y aquí tengo una piedra llave –dijo extendiendo su mano y mostrando una pulsera de perlas pero una era la piedra llave-

Delia: ya veo, debes tener un vinculo muy fuerte con el –dijo sonriendo- Puedo ver a tus otros Pokemon?

Bonnie: por supuesto –dijo y agarro las dos Pokebolas- Salgan!

De los destellos de luz azul se revelaron dos Pokemon, una Lucario y un Dobleblade ambos brillantes.

Delia: em –mirándolos fijamente y viceversa- También están en buena salud, y se ven muy fuertes

Lucy: gracias señora –dijo haciendo saltar a Delia-

Delia: te-telepatía…

Bonnie: la verdad todos pueden usar telepatía, la única que aun no lo sabe es Fennekin, pero tendrá que esperar a que evolucione a Delpox –dijo y Fennekin asintió-

Delia: claro, Delpox al ser tipo Psiquico y fuego obviamente con entrenamiento puede ser capaz de aprender telepatía –dijo sonriendo-

Bonnie: perdone que pregunte, pero por que solo hay Pokemon salvajes en este rancho? –dijo y Delia suspiro-

Delia: Oak dijo rumores de que yo no inspiraba confianza para criar Pokemon asi que los entrenadores no me toman enserio y ni siquiera se animan a dirigirme la palabra –dijo suspirando-

Bonnie: eso mismo me dijo –dijo igualmente suspirando-

Delia: espera fuiste con el? Y no le creiste? –dijo confundida-

Bonnie: jeje puede guardar un secreto? –dijo y Delia asintió-

De pronto, para sorpresa de Delia y Fennekin, Bonnie creo una esfera de aura de su mano.

Delia: usuario de aura…-dijo sin habla-

Bonnie: hehe si fui entrenada por mi hermano, que de casualidad de llama Ash y tienen el apellido Ketchum –dijo y Delia se le acerco de golpe con una mirada desesperada-

Delia: ¿Lo viste? ¿Sabes donde esta? ¿Esta bien? ¡Tienes que decírmelo! –dijo y Bonnie bajo la cabeza-

Bonnie: lo siento señora Ketchum pero Ash esta desparecido incluso para mi, pero descuide –levanto la cabeza con una mirada determinada en sus ojos- Yo vine aquí para encontrarlo asi sea lo ultimo que haga! –dijo y Delia sonrio-

Delia: gracias –dijo y la abrazo y ella correspondió-

Bonnie: no hay de que –sonriendo-

Delia: pero..-se separo un poco- Como es eso de ¿Hermanos?

Bonnie: jeje digamos que durante su viaje por Kalos, Ash y yo nos cuidábamos como hermanos, nos volvimos muy unidos incluso mas unidos que yo y mi hermano biológico, el fue quien me enseño a defenderme y también a usar aura –dijo y Delia sonrió orgullosa-

Delia: es un orgullo para mi..-dijo pero sonrió tristemente- Lastima que no pude estar ahí cuando mas lo necesito…

Bonnie: que paso? –dijo preocupada-

Delia: -nego con la cabeza- Me sabe mal tener que decirte esto, pero creo que será mejor que el te lo cuente, sobretodo por que yo no tengo los detalles de lo sucedido –dijo y Bonnie asintió en comprensión-

Bonnie: de acuerdo y…Ya termino la transferencia de datos?

Delia: oh si! Por poco lo olvido! –dijo y continuo leyendo la información- Y tu inicial es Fennekin –dijo tecleo unas cosas en la computadora hasta que el Pokedex salió de la ranura y Delia se lo dio- Aquí esta oficialmente soy tu patrocinadora, cuando tu limite de Pokemon sobrepase seis tus Pokemon se transferirán aquí

Bonnie: -lo toma- Gracias señora ketchum –sonrió-

Delia: oh solo llámame Delia –dijo y ella asintió- Supongo que ya querrás irte, Llámame cualquier cosa que pase, al menos una vez al mes

Bonnie: claro –dijo y devolvió a Lucy y Dobleblade- La llamare cualquier problema –dijo comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta seguida de Latios quien ya se volvió invisible-

Delia: adiós cariño! Buena suerte en tu búsqueda! Llámame cualquier avance! –dijo y ella asintió-

Bonnie: claro! Adiós! –dijo salió por la puerta- Todos listo –sonrió a Fennekin quien correspondió la sonrisa- Ash a ya vamos! –dijo y salió corriendo hacia el bosque-

A lo lejos Delia la veía correr hacia la distancia con una sonrisa hasta que la sonrisa de borro y se torno una cara preocupada.

Delia: por favor ten cuidado y encuentra a Ash –dijo con las manos en su pecho y mirando el cielo hasta que entro a la casa-


End file.
